


Skephalo Oneshot Book

by helplessmcyt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love, i love them., no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessmcyt/pseuds/helplessmcyt
Summary: hello archiveofourown dot comtake some oneshots i wrote of our favorite boys being gay to keep the writers block away
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. 36,375

**Author's Note:**

> hi happytwt hi besties <3 this is short but i wanted to write

"Who do you like?"

It was an innocent question, at first glance. The usual for friends, even guy friends. Of course, your best friend would want to know who you liked.

But, of course, it sent Skeppy into a panic. With facecam on.

He stared at the screen mid-bite of a cookie, every word he tried to spit out dying in his throat. A glance to his left monitor showed that the chat was definitely picking up on it.

"Skeppy?"

"Oh, oh, uh," He forced himself to jump back to reality, sitting up in his chair and laying his hand over his computer mouse again. "Well… someone."

"Oh?"

FUCK. Bad was pressing it.

"Yeah," He answered simply, checking the chat again only to see red, black, and blue heart spam. He combed his fingers through his hair with anxiety.

"Well? What're they like?"

Skeppy thought for a moment. How could he describe Bad _to_ Bad? He couldn't be too in detail, but if he said all the vague truths about Bad like how cute he was or how he was awesome and didn't see it then he'd definitely never know it was about him. Bad's lack of self-esteem shocked him AND the community.

"Funny," Skeppy's voice sounded light, sweet, warm. He could use this as an outlet to confess to him without actually confessing to him. "Really cute. Like, really fucking cute." A giggle tailed the last syllable.

"Language," Bad scolded him quickly before continuing, "But, they sound awesome. Do you know if they…"

"He doesn't." Sadness crept into his voice for a moment before panic swelled once more. He'd used pronouns on accident. Chat exploded even further with "HE???" to the point the mods had to put it on slow mode.

"Awh, 'Geppy…" Bad's voice was comforting but had a sad undertone. "Mine doesn't either."

He visibly frowned. He was in love with someone. And it wasn't him.

Chat sped up even with the slow mode. More people joined the stream, his view count jumping from 20k to 28k. It was probably being clipped like hellfire and more people wanted to see it happen.

"What're they like?" He parroted Bad's earlier question back to him, trying to keep the conversation going and keep chat distracted.

"He- He's awesome…" Bad's voice went all dreamy. "He's really pretty and I really _really_ like him."

"Oh." Skeppy's voice went dead for a second before he fixed his tone. He was live. He couldn't give himself away that easily. "What… what makes you think they- what makes you think _he_ doesn't love you?" He whispered.

"Um," Bad shuffled in his chair awkwardly. "He… He told me about who- who he loves."

Wait.

What?

No.

Nooo-

No, he couldn't-

He couldn't.

He _couldn't._

"Aww, Bad…" Skeppy stuffed as much empathy into his tone of voice as he could muster, curiosity bubbling from deep inside him. "You don't have to answer this but…"

"What's his name?"

Bad went silent. The creaking of his chair stopped. The rapid clacks of his keyboard halted abruptly.

The stream went silent.

It felt like _hours._

A donation chime broke the silence on Skeppy's side.

**salsaskeps donated $35!**  
_Skeppy, we love you. we love you so much. go talk to him. go off-camera. make it count. even if… even if he doesn't feel the same. do it. please. it'll make you feel so much better._

He knew who SalsaSkeps was. It was Puffy's screen name for whenever she donated anonymously.

Slowly, he nodded.

He went to OBS and turned off his facecam.

"I'm muting my stream mic, Bad." He said simply, clicking the red "Mute Microphone" button.

His trembling hands caused him to swerve the mouse to the left and away from the button. The click was useless.

He didn't notice. For all he knew, he was muted for all 30,000 people watching.

"Bad, I-"

"Skeppy, I love you." He spoke quickly, his mic echoing.

Skeppy's whole world came to a screeching stop.

….What?

WHAT.

Focus. Skeppy. Focus. FUCKING FOCUS

"Wait… what?-"

"I have for a while…" Bad continued, obviously needing to get this out. "But I knew after the love or host that you weren't… That you couldn't love me."

"Everything you do, Skeppy- It drives me insane. That's why I rarely use facecam when I'm streaming with you." His voice sounded like he was crying. He hated that. He wanted to hug him. "But, you just said you have someone so- I needed to say this. 'Geppy, I'm sorr-"

"it's you."

Bad inhaled sharply before his side of the call fell into silence once again.

His keyboard clacked seemingly endlessly for about 3 seconds.

"It- It's… what?" He breathed.

"The- the person. You're the person- you're my person, Bad."

He said it. He actually said it.

His entire being buzzed with pure electricity.

"Aww," Bad cooed, confusing Skeppy to a point he didn't know anyone could reach. " 'You're my person.' that's so cute, 'Geppy." He giggled lightly.

Skeppy smiled involuntarily, his face heating up. His ears, too.

"I really love you," Skeppy murmured into the mic, liking how it sounded for him to say it.

"I really love you, too, Geppy."

A giggle sounded from the other end, making Skeppy emit the noise as well.

He felt light. Giddy. Amazing. Calmer than he had felt since 2018.

Skeppy stared at the Minecraft window, smiling so wide his cheeks begun to ache.

It wasn't until his eyes darted back to the chat that he realized his misclick earlier.

"Bad."

"Geppy?"

"I'm not muted."

…

"What?"

"We just confessed in front of 36,367- wait- 36,375 people."

Bad was silent for a moment.

A noise of worry from Skeppy broke the silence.

Then, to his surprise, he laughed.

Genuine, warm, giddy, _cute._

"Well, it's not like they'll believe anything." He giggled. "We'll have to CONVINCE them that we're actually dating because of the trust issues we've given them."

Skeppy didn't really register what he said. His brain stuttered when processing the word, "dating."

Dating.

He liked that.

Actually, he liked it a lot.

So much that he tweeted it at least 6 times that night.

So much that he didn't even care when Vurb's skephalo tweets multiplied by 60%.

He was too happy to care.


	2. demons with halos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft AU: In this world, you get 2 lives. When that runs out, you are on hardcore mode.
> 
> Skeppy sacrifices his last life for Bad while fighting blazes in the nether. While he's on hardcore, they decide to go stargazing on the wrong night.

"I found cornflowers for you, Bad!" Skeppy's diamond hands shined in the daylight, the blocky fingers clutching fourteen cornflowers. The warm grass crunched under his feet as he walked back to their house.

"Wait, really?" He opened the wooden door to the large house, stepping inside with a smile and running his thumb up and down one of the stems.

"'Geppy, how? We aren't even in a flower forest!" Bad's eyes sparkle with joy, the sunlight from the window hitting his hair perfectly and making it glow. His hoodie swayed around his horns as he took the flowers from Skeppy's hands and raised them to his nose to smell them.

"Geppy, I love them," He smiled gratefully, going in for a warm bear hug. The diamond man melted into the embrace, releasing a content sigh into Bad's hoodie. His heart thumped painfully in his chest, but he ignored it.

"I knew you would, but you won't like the next part," Skeppy smiled mischievously. When Bad tilted his head like a dog in confusion, he giggled softly.

"Count them."

"Uh, okay," Bad raised the stems high in the air to count them from the bottom. As he pointed from stem to stem, muttering the count under his breath, Skeppy took a moment to admire him.

He may or may not have placed many, _many_ windows in their house for the sole purpose of making sure that sunlight hit Bad from every angle in the daytime. It was breathtaking, but him at night looked absolutely stunning. The moonlight reflected off of his shining eyes, his polished horns glowing from the moon. His demonic tail swayed calmly while they stargazed, Skeppy loved when he did tha-

"Geppy, you're so mean-" Bad hit his arm playfully, a _clank!_ echoing from his arm. "14 memes are not funny!-"

"Does that mean you don't want them anymore?" Skeppy made his expression look as pitiful as possible. His expression immediately softened, guilt flooding it.

"No, Geppy, I still want them." he hugged them close. "But I'm not happy with you!"

He laughed warmly. "I can go get another so it's 15," He offered, despite knowing he had gone halfway across the entire map to find a flower forest then spent 30 minutes comparing a painting of a cornflower to the actual flowers before realising it was a rose inverted for cool effect so then he had to go back through the entire forest again and find actual cornflo-

"No, Geppy, it's fine." He brushed his black claws over the petals gently, admiring how the blues shined in the sun. "I love them."

_I love you._

Wait. What?

Why did… Why did he just think that… about Bad?

Emotion flooded through him. He realized so much in 5 seconds. Why he loved it when Bad's tail swayed in the moonlight. Why he loved how Bad's horns glowed in the light. How his eyes shined under the moon. Why he traveled over 84.7k blocks to find Bad 14 cornflowers on HARDCORE MODE.

He loved him.

His heart fluttered in his chest at the way Bad was looking at him. He knew now.

He had fallen in love with his best friend. His roommate. His _Bad._

"Geppy?"

"Hm?" Skeppy looked back to Bad's eyes, as his sight had drifted to the hallway to the right.

"Do you wanna go stargazing tonight? I heard there's going to be a meteor shower," Bad smiled wide, still clutching the stunning blue flowers in his inky black claws.

"Sure, Bad!" Skeppy shoved his feelings deep down, not wanting to ruin anything. His eyes flicked down to Bad's tail to catch the half-second motion of his tail flicking in happiness.

A smile threatened to show on his face, looking back up at Bad.

"It's 7:40," Skeppy held out a hand to him. "Wanna go set up?"

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+10:12+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"I saw one! Geppy, I SAW ONE-" Bad's tail waved in the air freely, his eyes wide and unblinking so he didn't miss a single meteor.

"Bad, you said that last time-" He was cut off by five claws draped over his mouth.

"Geppy, shh, I can't focus," His head darted back and forth from meteor to meteor.

Skeppy was about to reach up and take the claws off of his mouth when a sharp _twang!_ sound pierced the peacefulness of the night.

Bad's tail halted for a moment, both their heads snapping in the direction of the noise.

Dread barely had time to pool in Skeppy's chest before a bubbly red harming arrow flew straight toward his heart.

Bad's devilish roar of fear cut through the silence when the arrow plunged itself into his chest, crushing through the middle of his heart.

He barely had time to register what was happening before pain shot through him and his hearts began depleting.

8 ½ hearts.

"Geppy! Geppy, no-" Tears began streaming down Bad's ink black face as his claws ghosted over the wound. Ice blue blood began seeping out of the cracks in the diamond and Skeppy just stared down at his chest in shock.

"Geppy, no, Geppy, you only have one life-" Bad sobbed, opening his inventory to find he had used their last potion of healing on their horse during a long journey to find a village.

"I know- Bad- Help, I-" Skeppy wheezed out, tears bubbling at the seams as his crystally fingers reached up helplessly to Bad's claws, holding them in his fingers.

5 hearts.

"Geppy, I have to get it out or the- the potion will keep hurting you but-" Sobs shook his body, his tail stiff in the air. "If- If I take it out you'll- b- bleed out- Geppy, please-"

4 hearts.

"Bad, Bad, Bad." He coughed out, making eye contact.

"Wait- I need to tell you-"

3 hearts.

"Geppy, please don't die- eat- eat- eat-" Bad's eyes met Skeppy's, and his body jerked with a wracking sob.

"I- I love-" He coughed. "I love you-"

2 hearts.

"Geppy- Geppy, I love you too-"

1 heart.

"I'm- I'm on one heart. Bad- Bad, please don't forget me-"

"I won't- Skeppy, please- Don't-"

½ heart.

"I love you."

Skeppy went limp, a firm _crack_ signaling to Bad that his best friend was gone.

Dawn came, and Bad was still sobbing next to his friend's bleeding body.

A year later, when an enderman threw Bad up in the air and got him down to 0 hearts on his last life, it turns out that demons don't go to the good place even if they have halos.

But, as these stories go, diamonds always do.


	3. halo hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw // gore, blood, death

Bad's tail flicked as he bent down to pick up another rose. He was planning on giving them to Skeppy tonight before they went to go visit Puffy. The horses were ready and waiting for them in the stable.

He picked up a rose with exceptionally large petals. He smelled it, sighing and fluttering his wings. He was so excited for tonight.

Rustling in the nearby bushes made his entire being tense up. His head snapped to the left where the noises had come from.

He saw a metal object glisten in the light when wind made the leaves brush out of the way of his view. He saw dried droplets of blood scattered down the dagger. 

Dread shot through him as he began flapping his wings hard, almost knocking into a tree branch above his head. He struggled to become airborne, his movements erratic with panic.

The wielder of the dagger stood up from his hiding spot, his arm winding back and his feet digging into the dirt below him.

Bad barely had time to get five feet above the ground before pain shot up from where the dagger dug into his leg.

He yowled in pain, his wings faltering for a moment, the dagger twisting in his leg at the rapid movements of his wings and tearing even more skin. Blood poured from the wound, dripping on the roses he'd discarded below him.

His body was too drunk on adrenaline to immediately notice the two extra daggers that shot at him. One plunged itself into where his arm meets his wing, causing him to falter and plummet to the ground.

The other dagger shot past him. The hunter had missed.

Well… partially missed.

As it flew by, it clipped his neck.

He cried out in pain, looking back at the hunter. His eyes swirled with genuine fear.

Suddenly, blue overtook his vision. His claws became fading to white from the tips. The white spread up his arm. The red cuffs of his jacket fading to cyan.

Bad couldn't control his own movements now. He wasn't in control of his own body.

His halo melted into his blue horns as they grew taller, sharper.

GoodBoyHorns had taken over.

Good ripped the dagger out of his wing, growling and bracing his feet on the ground. He ran at the hunters, fury fueling his every movement. His eyes glistened with anger as he raised his claws in the air and slammed them into the first hunter's head.

Bad couldn't tell what was happening. All he knew now was that the hunters were dead and he was back in control.

A relieved sob shook his entire being as his tail flicked in the air. Blood flowed out of his three wounds and one thought swirled in his mind as he began limping weakly in the opposite direction of the dead hunters.

He had to get back home.

He needed Skeppy.

\---n---

Skeppy was sitting on the couch, petting Rocco absentmindedly as he waited for Bad to return. The muffins he was making for tonight baked slowly in the oven, thirty minutes on the timer.

A smile grew on his face as Bad's voice sounded in his mind.

**"Geppy… You made muffins?"**

He loved him so much, his friends were beginning to wonder why he hadn't just married him yet. Bad was intoxicating. He occupied Skeppy's thoughts constantly. He was lovesick, he knew it. And he loved it. He loved him so much.

Bad's smile, his laugh, his body language… Everything. He was in love with every component of Bad, it was insane.

An erratic knock on the door made Skeppy jump off the couch.

He patted Rocco on the head once more before walking to the door and swinging it open with a smile on his face.

"Bad-"

His heart dropped when the demon collapsed into him. He didn't know what was happening until he saw the trail of blood Bad left.

"Bad- Bad-" His anxiety skyrocketed as he leads him over to the couch. 

"Geppy- Hunters-" He coughed, blood spurting out of his mouth. "Daggers-"

"Fuck, Bad-" Skeppy's brain was clouded with panic that it took two seconds too many to convince himself of what he had to do. He ran to the bathroom, tripping and falling on a dog toy and busting his lip on the ground.

He groaned, getting up and grabbing bandages and alcohol out of the cabinet and stumbling back to the couch.

Bad's eyes were fluttering closed. He was bleeding out.

"Bad- Bad, no-" He cried, fumbling with the bandages. He dropped them on the ground in a panic.

"Skeppy- I lov-" He coughed again, blood seeping down his chin and staining his shirt collar. "I love you…"

"Bad, you are not going to die." He began wrapping the bandage tight against his leg, cutting off the stream of blood out of his leg.

"Geppy.. I'm sorry…" He wheezed out, his eyes slipping closed.

"Bad… please don't leave me…" Skeppy sobbed out as he ripped the bandage and moved to his wing.

A glance to Bad's face told him he was too late.

Bad was already dead.

The sound of the oven beeping couldn't be heard over his sobs.

And, several miles away, the roses still sat on the grass covered in the dead man's blood.

Skeppy thought about Bad long after the dead hunters began to rot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily jayden <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks besties


End file.
